Bible
Bible is both the leader of Nostromo and Bible and a perfected Florina Beatini. Story Bible of Truth Bible was created from Florina's brain and Papercut mastery, Engineer Mercury's scientific prowess, and Sellya Parvatti's talent for medicine, with the aim of being the perfect leader for Neo London. Posing as Florina Beatini herself, she took the reins of Nostromo and began investigating on crimes while at the same time controlling the organization Bible in order to ensure that a greater truth was respected. Her identity was uncovered by Meredie, who also discovered that she was cursed with the possession of half a Tragoedia seed, that of Nihililsm. As she slowly began to question her existence, she also learned that she was almost becoming unstable, and should she succumb, she would blossom into a Tragoedian and wipe out Neo London. Meredie however protected Bible at the peril of her life, fighting against Agostino Beatini who sought to complete the ceremony of Bible's existence, and eventually killing him, causing Bible to shed away her cursed existence and the seed thanks to the beauty of Meredie's gesture. Assuming a completed form, Bible healed Meredie, then was granted a complete existence out of Florina's gameboard, staying by Meredie's side in the Cheshire Isle as well. Appearance Bible was at first most similar to Florina, but upon being purified by Meredie, she turned into a more complete form, a beautiul butterfly-like black-robed woman with long black hair, all in shades of black and orange like the Monarch butterfly. Personality Bible was a perfect being, created with the only purpose of giving meaning to Florina's existence by watching over London and the world. Eventually however, this façade began to crumble as Bible began to lose most of her humanity and identity, slowly eroded by the world around her, Meredie's actions, and the presence of the Tragoedia seed. Meredie however managed by sacrificing herself to defeat Agostino to purify Bible's existence, granting her new emotions and a true Soul, giving her the identity of a caring woman whose desire is to make the world around her more beautiful, finally freed from the Seed's existence. Powers * Domain Manifestation: Bible's Domain was able to erase and conceal some elements about her identity, as not to give away the truth of her existence immediately, as well as to make people forget that a woman (labeled as inferior in her society) was the leader of Nostromo. * Territory Lord Powers: After being cleansed of the seed, Bible acquired powers over the Venatio Gameboard including the ability to restore Meredie to full life and grant her a happier ending. Storylines * City Hall : Mind War Crisis predominantly features Bible. Trivia * Another design was chosen for Bible in case Meredie could not save her, a twisted appearance granted by the Tragoedia seed. Interestingly, this Bible would've been a male knight with long orange hair and twisted nightmarish butterfly wings. His design would have closely resembled Gawyn Belten's (and thus Josue's) Category:Character Category:Venatio Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Technology Category:Construct